Stormy Passion
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: As the title goes! [ RanKen Yaoilemoness... R/R!!! Dun flame me! ]


O.o Finally, I am writting a lemon. Don't think this will be angsty. Maybe alittle angsty... Mm, this idea came to me when a large nasty storm past over my house while I was trying to think of a good lemon scene, I was going to make this into the story Mare na Netsu but then again I thought this would be better as a lemon itself. ^___^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Stormy Passion  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
  
  
Weiß has gone off into the mountains to the cabin hidden within the woods, as it was summer, the weather was fresh and clear, a perfect vaction spot after a horrid mission. Youji was enjoying himself by relaxing, as always perhaps, Omi was off onto the computer, it was his way of relaxing, Ran, was....himself.  
  
Ken wasn't in the cabin, he had gone off for a long walk by himself, to settle with the demons within, which he faces everytime after a mission, he could only do it by himself. He was the only one that couldn't relax, couldn't drown into peace, not with the voices mocking him, pulling him into that dark shadow called Depression.  
  
The Siberian always took it the hardest. Sometime he questions on how the others could do it. Not hear the voices that whisper what a bastard he was, not see the visions of the past, on each mission, not to watch the death over and over, the eyes that stare back, accusing and dead. It was all so horrid, agonizing, driving all the belief from Ken that he couldn't think the world was a great place...  
  
Day by day, kill after kill, the glow was slowly dieing in his eyes. He was losing his grip, on his mind, sanity, and life. He was a clumsy fool. Why did he believe it all in the first place? The sky was blue, the grass was green, and he kills men and women for money... He didn't believe that he was killing evil, no one could get rid of all the evil, he would have to kill himself too, wouldn't he? Since he kills, has blood on his hands, he was damned to hell. Why can't hell take him now? He had seen enough, he doesn't want to see anymore.  
  
He wasn't going to cry.  
  
But he could feel the salty tears fill into his eyes, blur the vision before him so much that he had to close them, having the tears fall as cold streams over his chilled face. He felt so cold. The warmth was leaving him, no matter if he was standing under the sun.  
  
The sun was also dying.  
  
Thunder clouds were rolling in, forming over top another, waves and waves of black and gray filling the once lovely blue sky.  
  
(\_(\@/)_/)  
  
"Mou, Chibi, why ya not at the internet fest?" Youji drawled, meaning Omi's little obsession with the computer and the internet.  
  
The young blonde gave a glare, he was hating that name Chibi... Not like Youji was going to stop calling him that just for two big sapphire eyes giving their ire to an annoying pet name. "Ne, a storm is coming, don't want to ruin the computer." He pointed to one window which gave a full view of the clouds which were coming in fast, sparks of lighting scattering over the bottom, small rumbles of thunder proved as well.  
  
Amethyst eyes glare out at the dark beast which was rolling in upon them. His frown was growing darker as the clouds. "Ken isn't back yet, is he?" Asking no one in practically, even answering the question himself with a firm no.  
  
"I'll go find him."  
  
The leader of the Weiß snatched up his black coat and stalked off to the front door. He ignored the yell from Youji of "Good luck.". He didn't need any.  
  
(\_(\@/)_/)  
  
A stinging drop of overly cold water splintered on Ken's nose. It awakens the boy from his drowning thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking such for the weather was starting to match his mood. He only thought it was rain for he just didn't want to open his eyes just yet, but a roll of a lion's roar changed his mind.  
  
Heavy eyes look to the sky, seeing how the sky was nearly pitch black that it could almost be night yet the man could see many things around him. He shouldn't be standing on a hill, he could easily be a lighting rod if he didn't move his feet. Oh, who was he kidding, he hoped for that hot bolt of electric wild life to strike him down and end his misery, he has nothing to lose or gain anymore. Whats there to live for?  
  
"Ken!"  
  
It was Aya's voice that called to him over the thunder clap, surprising that Ken did hear him. If this was any other day, Ken would have turned and looked, may even be out of this storm before it even started, yet now, he thought to why listen to anyone else other then the mocking voices in his head. So, he ignored his leader's call, how brusque.  
  
Aya growled under his breath. This was not a time for Ken to be obdurate, he wanted to be out of this storm before it got any worse. He climbed up the hill with a solid stride to get him their faster. What was wrong with Ken? He is not that much of a Baka to know that a storm this big was never friendly. "Ken." He said again, this time at the boy's side.  
  
He wouldn't look at Aya, stiff lipped, fists curling at his side. Can't the man leave him alone? Aya has more privacy then the rest of them, can't the man stay out of his way too?! His temper was starting to bloom under the heavy pressure of his dark hauntings. It grew when the red head took a hold on his arm and bullied him into turning, to get him to face this annoying man. "Ken, what is the problem?"  
  
'Oh, how caring of you to ask!' The voice within Ken snapped, surprising that it was his own within. But the voices were back to whisper, words of insults and little hints about Aya, things that Ken would never say to this man's face. He could only glare at the man for his misuse on him, no doubt his eyes were a bit red rim from crying, but the rain had been pelting on his face so the tears were washed away.  
  
"Nothing." He could be Aya's double, just need to be alittle taller, pale, red hair, and slimmer...  
  
Those beautiful eyes of amethyst glare back, Ken caught only a flicker of confusion in them until it was chensiled back into that violet ice. He must have noticed the slather of cold in Ken's voice for the hold on his arm only tightened.  
  
"Alright, be that way." Ken would have suspected the man to have stomped away in that silent anger only Aya was born with but instead, Ken was pulled along with him as the rain started to pour harder.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"I am taking you back."  
  
"NO! I don't want to go back!"  
  
"Why!?" Brown chocolate eyes widen, Aya never had yelled at him before, not even when he dropped a pot of violets did he yell this loud and right in his face. They had stopped in their tug of war on the middle of the down ward slope in the hill, Aya facing him, they stood at the same height now.  
  
With a roar of the elements, Ken's temper was growing hotter, the quaking within was his blood rushing in that way when he rushed to a mission. "Because going back means killing again! I don't want to do that anymore!!" It was a different meaning then one Aya was suspecting, for his eyes narrow to dangerous slits, glaring still to the words shouted back at him.  
  
The words continued to come, spilling out of him like a dam, the cork couldn't with hold it any longer. He had bottled it up too long now, he needed it out into the open, least have someone to know how he felt, and Aya was the one who popped that cork. "There is nothing left for me! Why must I continue!? I have nothing! No reason! I don't want any money! Knowing that I got it from killing another! I... I don't want it any more..." His voice was croaked, the tears were coming again. Damn him if he wants Aya to see him cry. He pushed past the man before the first one fell...  
  
He was always one with no balanced grace...  
  
The two men began to tumble, rolling together down the rest of the hill, having been caught by the other. Aya had tried to stop Ken and the man stumbled by it, which led to why they were going down the hill in a roll instead of walking.  
  
How disoriented he felt once the rolling stopped, the world swirled around him for a few seconds, his back was scratched and scrapped, his head was a bit sore, and he had a pressure over top of him. Cracking his eyes open, they widen to find that Aya's face was right up close to his, their noses nearly touch, and their breath was mingled together.  
  
Everything was forgotten. The rain, the thunder, the voices that suddenly become silent. But not Aya, he couldn't be fogetten like this, not with his legs straddling Ken's hips, his warmth washing over him, taking away the cold. Who ever said a cold man would have a cold body was most fuckin' wrong for Aya was anything but hot!  
  
Those dark eyes look back into brown, not glaring, that couldn't be a glare for the man looked just as shocked as he was. And they weren't making a move to get away...  
  
It was a long mintue before reality registered over into Aya, for he made a move to sit up... He stopped when his lower half brushed accidentaly over Ken's bulge, which created a soft unmuffled groan from the man beneathe him. At that sound, Aya's body stiffen, having his face still where he was before, staring down into those wide chocolate eyes. Ken couldn't hold back the embarrassed blush which crept over his cheeks. He couldn't believe he did that, here, now, in front of Aya! The blush grew deeper when he saw a flash of some sort of emotion crossing over into those eyes, and stayed there. How the naive man could miss that it was lust.  
  
What could it have been to cause such emotion to be created in the two of them at one moment, was it the storm? The thunder rumbling the ground which shook their bodies like blood would in the veins as the heart pounded a fast beat.  
  
"You have me..." It was words uttered so softly Ken wasn't even sure he heard right and before he could question any further to that comment, Aya kissed him.  
  
Soft... The first thought that could push into his shocked mind about Aya's lips. So soft. So warm. Closing his eyes, he gave in, to something in reality he might have feared, to know that Aya was a man, and so was he. That this could never work, that this was never suppose to happen... Parting his lips, he let Aya take control, Aya was the one that was moving this kiss, let Ken ride the hot waves which were coming upon him. He was inexperienced in kissing, even in male love making, but for sure Aya knew...  
  
What did he mean, 'You have me'? Aya never wanted anyone but himself, he cared little about the team as long as they...as they... Thoughts were turning to puddles of babble then into nothing when Ken arched his back on instincts, Aya had some how gotten his wet shirt off and began nibbling sweetly over his nipples, making them taunt and tingly.  
  
"Neeeeeeeh!" Ken groaned through clentched teeth, closing his eyes tighter against the rain and the rush of sheer pleasure drowning him. Fuck about caring, killing, and all the shit, Ken wanted this... This. More so now then ever. Sexual release to ease the mind. Hell, it beats walking around in nature...  
  
Slick fingers pull at the redhead's coat, peeling off that lilith form, he wanted as many clothes off of Aya as he had of him. The rain was a ignoreable annoyance, the thunder just being the rock in their solitary boat, the lighting just heightening this risk to do this. Their clothes became their soaked bed, comfort from the sharp grass and rocks.  
  
Firm lips return to those trembling dew drops, licking them away top part the lips and delve in the hot wet cavern of Ken's mouth, smothering the moan when tongue danced together in a frantic, heart pounding kiss. It could go on forever, a kiss to melt the walls of insecurities. Ken marked this the best kiss in his life, the one he may as well remember forever since he may never share something like this ever again.  
  
A person couldn't live forever...  
  
At that thought which struck his mind, the passion within him grew stronger, to let him have something to remember and cherish when all things will become soiled and dark until his final breath. He just couldn't comply with the fact that his feelings for this cold man was growing into an emotion that should have never come to his heart ever again, but it did. Love.  
  
His touch caressed over the wet, pale skin, drawing out the warmth that was within, the warmth he despratly needed to sweep away the cold. Then fingers dig into that flesh when fingers drap around his erect organ between damp tan thighs. He groaned against the sound of thunder, heart racing as all the blood rushed down there. Tingles and flames coiled into his stomach growing tighter and stronger at every second Aya began to pump him. Harder... He wanted it to be harder, to feel pain, to know this was really happening, to prove he was alive.  
  
Aya wanted this over fast. His free hand spread open wider the brunette's legs, open for him, fingers circling that pucker hole. There came no smile, no grin, not even a smirk. He was the same cold Abyssinian, as if this was just another mission, another routine for him to excell.  
  
He ignored the crys of pleasure, the moaning of his name, not noticing the flush of Ken's body, how his skin was so smooth and dark against his paler color. Only a grunt came as he pulled the man's waist, using still one hand to move while the other gave what Ken seem to want. The boy's legs were nearly wrapped over the red head's waist, but the boy didn't seem to have the strength when finding so much pleasure, weak he was...  
  
This will not affect him. This is suppose to be impersonal, just helping a team mate get over some bull shit. This is nothing...  
  
Why are you continuing this, then?  
  
Aya tried to push thoughts away, to keep it mindless, not let emotions come boiling back when they shouldn't, not now, not ever. He threw away all emotions and feelings long ago.  
  
Your body wants this...  
  
Yes, it did, his heart was strumping a hard beat, the blood was rushing like a tidal wave in his veins, sounding in his ears. That arousal of lust is coiling tighter in his stomach, he could feel it in every inch of move ment he made. He shouldn't, but he does.  
  
He couldn't stop the memories... All things that are Ken...  
  
He was losing control. He was suppose to be cold, invulnerable, the Icicle. Not to have feelings, none for this Siberian.  
  
Aya couldn't ignore the look of passion that crossed over Ken's beautiful face, those amethyst eyes widen in realization of what Ken really meant to him...  
  
Have to go slow.  
  
Must go slow or Aya would hurt Ken too much, more then this darkness that hung over them ever could. Least let the passion win over pain in what he was now doing. His finger tips caress over the smooth silky skin of Ken's inner thigh, close to the round curves and about the puckered hole, feeling such strong heat radiating off him. There were shivers and shuddering from the lying form. He was so close, Aya could feel it as his hand continued to feel the velvet steel manhood in his hand, gentle again for Ken was naive in so many ways, this was one of them.  
  
There was a hiss of breathe, for the red head felt his own arousal brush close to his destination, the heat they both created and needed. He leaned forward to sheild Ken from the cold stinging rain as it still poured down, covering those lips with his own, one slender finger delved into Ken's heat. The kiss was to muffle and distract Ken and that sharp moan with the body thrashing from the forgein invasion.  
  
The water about them that dripped off of limbs and body was the lubercant Aya used as he placed another finger within. His skin shivered from the tightness of Ken that was wrapped about his fingers. Slowly he sissored them, to open Ken wider, Ken was so tight, it be a wonder if he could accomadate him completely or at all.  
  
Should he really do this?  
  
Can't stop now. The voice inside whispered, for it was true, he wanted Ken, now. He was going to have him, make him his and only his. When Ken has more of these doubting depression, Aya will be the one that will get him out of it, Ken will turn to Aya for help. Thats what the red head wanted.  
  
Parted, kiss-swollen lips whisper breathlessly in the brunette's ear. "Ne, Kenken this is going ta hurt." He had to reasure him, to let him know this was not on purpose.  
  
Short shouts of husky laughter emptied from the boy's lips, beathing shallowly for this tight rush of blood and lust with a whole hell of alot a love with it. "I think I can handle it..." He breathed back when looking to the man's face, trying to smile when all he really wanted was to move against that soft wet skin and cause some sparks.  
  
A brow arched to Ken's brave words. It was odd how one could find any thing to laugh about in the heat of this raging storm. Just for laughing, Aya tugged Ken's hips so that cute butt of his would brush against his groin, giving the boy a taste of what will be coming. He tried not to smirk when brown eyes widen in surprise. Watch what you say, Koi...  
  
Teeth nibble over that adorable bottom lip while Ken was prepared for what ever he was going to feel now. It was hard enough to keep his mind straight at all. The air around them was electric, hot, the water that stung their skin was now bath water, hell, some might even be evaporating. That be a strange thing to see but not impossible.  
  
Aya, again, reminded himself to go slow with Ken, over and over again he thought that as the head of his stiff organ peirced into that pucker, letting it open. Ken's breathing was growing harsh, fast when pain was coming down in little pinches, it couldn't get any worse then that right?  
  
The red head smothered Ken's lips as he plunged in by one swift take, to let the boy get used to it real fast now for he couldn't hold on to his edge any longer. A near scream came but muffled, barely heard for a thunder clap roared and shook the ground with it. Earth-moving this love making, mating had become.  
  
The two became very still, Ken having expericanced both pleasure and pain in one that he wanted more of, and Aya trying not to shiver in his very bones to the burning tightness surrounding him at that moment. Just a tiny nudge from Ken's hip caused a moan deep to rumble in his throat.  
  
Inside Ken felt a growing power in knowing he caused that, it didn't hurt by moving alittle yet it caused much in Aya. He tried again, more into it this time, which had Aya panting hard, adding a full groan from those yummy lips. Ken should stop smiling in the rain for surely Aya would scold him since he was teasing. Ken can't have alittle fun in teasing? Hehe.  
  
All teasing fled when both hips began to move together in a soft rhythm, growing into harder thrusts. More pain mingled in pleasure but Ken was revalling in it all, letting it all soar him into the heights of heaven he could have only dreamed over. Aya was taking him there, they both were going for the stars behind those thunder clouds.  
  
  
  
-The End....-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not!  
  
( O.o I am soo evil. Whahahahaaaaaa....-coughs, erm, heh- )  
  
  
  
Kenken wasn't sure if he should open his eyes wide or clench them tight for as Aya hit that spot, white light, stars, un-named colors exploded before him and inside him. Having his body arch off the soaked clothes bed and have fingers dig into the wet grass and mud, howling to the world the ecstasy Aya brought him to.  
  
Having lost his own control, the red head pour his seed with in the tight hot depths of Ken with a strangled groan. All energy spent, the two fell in a heap of each other in limbs, letting the rain wash away any sweat and stains upon them, cooling their over heated bodies.  
  
Ken wrapped his arms over the pale body of his lover, holding the man before he slipped from his grasp.  
  
Will all things go back to the way things were before?  
  
The brunette didn't like that idea at all though...  
  
Will Aya change?  
  
Will... Does he feel the same that Ken does?  
  
All these questions and all the answers lie within the man who hasn't moved an inch since they fell from heaven.  
  
"Aya...?"  
  
"Come on... We better head back."  
  
No... nothing's changed...  
  
-Fin...-  
  
( This time I mean it. o__o;; Heheh.. )  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Um... I thought you said it wouldn't be angsty?" Griffin looked over to Keeshe, who was hidding her head under an open book. "I said 'alittle'..." Keeshe pouted.  
  
"That...is not "alittle"." He pointed to the part of Aya's reaction to the first part with the lemoness. "He sounded rather bastardy right there, and you were going to keep it like that before eh?"  
  
"Maybe..." She mumbled, hidding more in the book. "I couldn't help it, I didn't like the way Aya was turning out so I changed it alittle.. Now I gotta think up a sequel. Neeeh! I got so much stuff to work on! How does Atsureki do it?!?!" /o.o\;;;!!  
  
"Aren't you going to put me somewhere in a fic with chapters? And...if I heard Dagger right.. I am going to be all kick ass bad against them!?" He glares at his writer, actually he doesn't mind kicking some ass, it just might not look right with that of Weiß. Neeeh. He rather be in a humor fic...Which Keekee is also thinking up.. She got so many damn ideas but can't write them all since she got so much work so far!  
  
"Neeeeeh! I'm working on it!!!!!"  
  
-Keeshe "Keekee" Kal'daka-  
  
~Loyal Member of KEN~  
  
Keekee fEi jiN  
  
Press the BUTTON!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
